Field of the Invention
In grading land it frequently happens that the land has, or has had trees growing on it which makes grading with only a bulldozer impossible.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device that may be easily and quickly mounted on a bulldozer blade so that trees, or stumps of trees encountered in clearing and grading land may be removed for burning or other disposition without requiring digging or blasting.